


Various!Game Grumps x reader | One-shots

by H_IDENKA (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps (YouTubers)
Genre: Gen, Listen I love GG a lot ok, MuffMuff Writes, PolyGrumps?, Yeah PolyGrumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/H_IDENKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk I like Game Grumps so I write stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various!Game Grumps x reader | One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is an Arin/Suzy/Reader btw

Loud giggles left your lips as Danny said another dick joke -- this one being about how 'large' his was. Arin scoffed, crossing his arms, as a grin toyed at his face, "Pfft, we all know I have the biggest dick here." He boasted. Dan looked to be in thought before nodding his head in agreement, "That's true, you showed it to me a few days ago." He jokingly said, laughing.

"Fellas, please." You said, interjecting their conversation, "I think we all know who has the biggest dick here." You continued, giving them a sly smirk. Both males looked at you with amused faces, "And who would that be?" Arin said, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm. "Um, obviously it's Barry." You said like it was such a simple fact. You laughed as you heard a faint 'Yeah!' coming from the main Grump Room.

"Damn you, Barry!" Danny said in an exaggerated tone, letting out a fake cry before laughing. "Fuck!" Arin suddenly shouted as he glared darkly at the screen, "That was bullshit! Did you see that?! This game is full of malarkey!" He raged, making Danny and you laugh more. "A-Arin, calm down!" You said between fits of laughter, "Y-You're just b-bad." You teased lightly. Arin turned to you, the dark glint in his eyes going away as he shoved his WiiU gamepad into your direction. "Ooh! So I'm bad, huh?!" He said, a grin crawling onto his features, "Then why don't you try it?!"

Huffing, you took the gamepad and faced the screen, "If I get this on one try Danny's going to die." You said as you made the small, pixel, plumber run and jump. "Wait, what?" Danny said as he cuddled up into his tan blanket, chuckling. "You're not going to get this." He taunted. "Suck a dick, Dan." You replied, jolting up a bit when you almost ran into a koopa. "When I get this on the first try, you two have to pay for our takeout." You betted, waiting for the orange platform to stop moving so you could progress.

"If you get this on the first try I'm going to be so fucking pissed." Arin commented, glancing at you hitting the buttons on the gamepad. 'Tempting...' He thought to himself with a mischief glint in his brown eyes. "Say, what do we get if you lose?" Arin asked, relaxing into the couch, trying to look unsuspicious. You shrugged, "Uh. I don't know. I guess I could just pay for the food?" You suggested curiously. A shocked noise suddenly left your mouth as the gamepad was tossed out of your hands and onto the floor, successfully making the poor plumber meet his fate. You turned you (E/C) eyes towards the culprit; Arin.

A wheezy laugh was heard from Danny as he started hitting the armrest, his eyes closed from laughing as his hand covering his mouth slightly. "O-Oh my god, Arin!" He managed to get out as you glared at said male. "Arin-fucking-Hanson." You said in a threatening tone, although your eyes held amusement. "Do you have a death wish?"

Arin looked at you, an innocent look on his face as he fluttered his eyelashes, "I have no idea what you mean, (Y/N)." He said as he leaned closer to you. You two stared at each other before you got up and ran to the door, "I'm telling Suzy!" You shouted as you opened the door and ran out.

"Dude, you're so fucked." Danny teased as he looked at the clock, "Oh! Uh, next time on Game Grumps!" He said, still chuckling. "Arin, is there anything you want to say to the lovelies before you meet your demise?" Arin leaned close to the mic, his lips touching the soft fabric, "See you all tomorrow." He said in a deep voice, waiting a few minutes before speaking normally. "I'm going to get my ass handed to me." He commented, making Danny snort.

"Go get 'em, big cat." Danny said as he got up from the couch to go use the bathroom. Arin chuckled lightly before he, too, got up.

Arin was quick to leave the room and spot you and Suzy talking. He rubbed his hands together as he walked up to you to, an innocent smile on his lips. "Hey babes." He said casually as he rested his arm on your shoulder. "Hey Arin." Suzy said, sending him a smile, "Me and (Y/N) were just talking about you." She said, making you snort and turn your head - trying to hold in your laughter. "Oh yeah?" He asked, taking notice of your reaction, "What're you guys talking about?"

Before Suzy could say anything, you turned and walked away, making sure Arin's arm slide off your shoulder first. "I-I'll catch you later, Suzy!" You said, pulling your wallet out, "I, uh, have food to buy!" You swiftly said before walking out of the main grump room and into somewhere else, a few giggles being heard on your way out.

Arin looked at his wife with a raised brow as she crossed her arms, "So..." He started before she rose he hand, signaling for him to stay quiet, "I don't know how, but we got to the topic of the D Club." She cleared up with a sly grin. Arin looked to freeze for a moment before a light blush covered his cheeks, "O-Oh yeah? Heh. And what exactly did you tell them?" He asked, albeit a bit nervously. Suzy chuckled lightly as she spoke, "Everything."

Arin made a whining noise as he put his hands on Suzy's shoulders, "Suuzzyy!" He said in a desperate tone, "Now they're never going to let me live that doowwnn!" He continued with fake sadness. "Oh hush, you big baby." Suzy replied, playfully slapping his arm. "You should've seen their face. It lit up with happiness right when I finished talking." She sighed in content, "Their smile was so cute, Arin! I can't believe you missed it." She continued in a teasing tone. Arin whined again, louder this time, as he spoke in a betrayed tone, "First you tell them about the D Club, then you tease me? When will the madness stop?!" He said, faining hurt.

It was quiet between the two before Arin sighed, a small look of distress on his features, "I can't believe we're in love with a third party member." He mumbled - but not in a sad tone, just... A worried one. He wasn't sure how you would react to knowing how they feel about you. "I wonder if they'd be okay with this." He said, turning his gaze to look where you had gone, "Y'know. A poly relationship." He finished, scrunching up his brown brows.

Suzy laughed softly, Uncrossing her arms and placing them on her hips. "You worry too much for someone so carefree." She said, shaking her head, "Plus, who's to say I didn't already ask about their opinion?" She continued, looking at Arin with a confidant gaze. Arin quickly looked at his beloved in shock as his facial expression turned to one a schoolgirl would have, "Really?!" He asked, not believing her. Suzy rolled her eyes, laughing, "They said that they'd think about it since they've never been in a poly relationship before." She said, putting an arm on his shoulder, "But, they admitted to having crushes on both of us so," She leaned up and pecked his cheek, leaving a bit of her lipstick color on him, "We'll just have to wait."

Arin nodded his head as he puffed out his chest, "Of course! We'll wait as long as we have to!" He laughed heroically before whispering, "So, uh, what did they think about the D Club?"


End file.
